Animated Toon Story (DavidPeartFan2003 Style)
Cast *Woody - Wally (with Norville, Gina, Libby, Ogre Doug, Bobgoblin and Sabrina as Extras) (Wallykazam!) (Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Buzz Lightyear - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Mr. Potato Head - Chuck E. Cheese *Slinky Dog - Clifford (with Cleo and T-Bone as Extras) (Clifford The Big Red Dog) *Rex - Runt of the Litter (with Chicken Little, Abby and Fish out of Water as Extras) (Chicken Little) *Hamm - Jumba (with Lilo, Stitch and Pleakley as Extras) (Lilo & Stitch) *Bo Peep - Betty Yeti (with Harvey as Extra) (Wallykazam!) (Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Sarge - Billy Bob (Rock afire Explosion) *Sarge's Soldiers - Rock afire Explosion Characters *Andy - Jet (Ready Jet Go!) *Mrs. Davis - Celery (Ready Jet Go!) *Molly - Poof (Fairy Oddparents) *Sid - Kaos (Skylanders) *Hannah - Penny (Inspector Gadget) *Scud - Bob (Martha Speaks) *Lenny - Buster Moon (Sing) *R.C. - Brum *Etch - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Troll Doll - Agnes (Despicable Me) *Snake - Lowly Worm (Busytown Mysteries) *Robot - Thomas (Thomas and Friends) *Rocky - Pig Won't (Busytown Mysteries) *Mr. Spell - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Mike - Goldbug (Busytown Mysteries) *Mr. Shark - Doughy (Hanazuki full of Truesures) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Peanuts Characters *Choosen Alien - Snoopy (Peanuts) *Baby Face - Butter (PB&J Otter) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Cara Confused/Bluto (Popeye) *Walking Car - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Jingle Joe - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) *Ducky - Flick (PB&J Otter) *Frog - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Legs - Minka (Littlest Pet Shop) *Hand in the Box - Bullwinkle (The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show) *Rockmobile - Rocky (The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show) *Roller Bob - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Combat Carl - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Burned Rag Doll - Blue (Blue's Clues) *Yellow Soldier Toys - Steve and Joe (Blue's Clues) *Red Pickup Truck - Lola Bunny (The Looney Tunes Show) *Sally Doll - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) Scenes: *Animated Toon Story (DavidPeartFan2003 Style) Part 1 - Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") *Animated Toon Story (DavidPeartFan2003 Style) Part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Animated Toon Story (DavidPeartFan2003 Style) Part 3 - The Rock Afire Explosion Song *Animated Toon Story (DavidPeartFan2003 Style) Part 4 - Dexter, the Space Ranger *Animated Toon Story (DavidPeartFan2003 Style) Part 5 - "Strange Things" *Animated Toon Story (DavidPeartFan2003 Style) Part 6 - Wallykazam, Sabrina and Dexter Fight/Sid (Kaos) *Animated Toon Story (DavidPeartFan2003 Style) Part 7 - What Will Andy (Jet) Pick?/A Wallykazam and Sabrina Accused *Animated Toon Story (DavidPeartFan2003 Style) Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Animated Toon Story (DavidPeartFan2003 Style) Part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Animated Toon Story (DavidPeartFan2003 Style) Part 10 - Dexter Meets The Peanuts *Animated Toon Story (DavidPeartFan2003 Style) Part 11 - At Sid's (Kaos) House *Animated Toon Story (DavidPeartFan2003 Style) Part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Kaos) *Animated Toon Story (DavidPeartFan2003 Style) Part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" *Animated Toon Story (DavidPeartFan2003 Style) Part 14 - Dexter's Bandage *Animated Toon Story (DavidPeartFan2003 Style) Part 15 - Sid's (Kao's) Window to Andy (Jet's) Window *Animated Toon Story (DavidPeartFan2003 Style) Part 16 - The Big One *Animated Toon Story (DavidPeartFan2003 Style) Part 17 - 'Dexter, I Can't Do This Without You' *Animated Toon Story (DavidPeartFan2003 Style) Part 18 - Wallykazam and Sabrina Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission *Animated Toon Story (DavidPeartFan2003 Style) Part 19 - Play Nice! *Animated Toon Story (DavidPeartFan2003 Style) Part 20 - The Chase *Animated Toon Story (DavidPeartFan2003 Style) Part 21 - Rocket Power *Animated Toon Story (DavidPeartFan2003 Style) Part 22 - Christmas in Andy's (Jet's) House *Animated Toon Story (DavidPeartFan2003 Style) Part 23 - End Credits Category:DavidPeartFan2003 Category:Toy Story Movies